


Glimpses of Love

by Alwaysalady



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysalady/pseuds/Alwaysalady
Summary: Little glimpses into the love shared by Tessa and Scott during the Canadian Stars on Ice tour





	Glimpses of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wish I could say that this is the first story I have ever written about these two humans but it isn't but it is the first that I can't help but share. For Tessa and Scott if you ever stumble upon this story I hope that you know that I only wish you blessings to you both. For everybody else, I really hope Y'all enjoy this.

Tessa had been waiting for his explosion all night and it didn't disappoint once it happened. Scott slammed the door as soon as they arrived back to the hotel room they were sharing during Canadian Stars on Ice. 

"Scott, baby" Tessa called out to him as soon as he sat down on the bed.

"T, baby, I need you to not talk right now" Scott growled out.

"Okay baby" Tessa replied as she sat down by his side and grabbed a hold of his hand. 

Tessa lets the minutes pass and she starts to see Scott slowly start to calm down and knew it was safe to talk once he laid his head on her shoulder. 

"I am just really frustrated T" Tessa heard Scott whisper into her neck.

"Why Scott, I thought it was a really lovely evening we had really good food and shared a piece of chocolate cake," Tessa replied to him as she started to caress the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Tess that was all lovely but the ladies who came up for our picture kind of ruined it for me," Scott said with his head firmly settled in the crook of her neck

"Scott, you never complain about nice respectful fans asking us to take a picture with them. I mean you complain about people that sneak a picture of us out somewhere but never those that wait for us to finish our meal." Tessa whispers to him genuinely perplexed.

"Tess, it wasn't that they asked to take a picture but rather that they wanted to play matchmaker for you" Scott replied as he moved both his and her body until they were both laying on the bed with his head settled on her chest.

"Oh, Scott, you know that I deflected as fast as possible and made sure to cuddle with you in the picture" Tessa quipped back as she settled into the king-sized bed and matched her breathing to his in hopes of keeping him calm as they hashed out this conversation.

"Still, Tess, I hate that we aren't public and well-meaning mature ladies think that it is okay to ask you if you are single and try to set you up with either their bachelor sons or their older grandsons. " Scott answered in a little bit of a whining tone and scooted up on the bed to have his head back in what he considered to have always been his spot. 

Tessa nudged Scott to look up and once she saw that he had eye contact with her she said to him, "Scott, I would never accept any of their matchmaking requests."

"That doesn't matter Tess, I would like to be public so that they know that you belong to me and I belong to you," Scott replied back to her without any hesitation and without interrupting their eye contact. 

"They will Scott but we just have to hold out onto our retirement announcement," Tessa replied as she moved down the bed in order to kiss him gently on the lips. 

"I know that is what we agreed on but I honestly don't know if I can wait until then," Scott whispered every word in between gentle kisses.

"Baby, it's been a long time running but us being publicly together will be worth the wait," Tessa said as she kissed him.

Scott stopped the kisses and with tears in his eyes he grabbed her head and looked into her eyes and said: "You have always been worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and your comments and feedback will be so greatly appreciated. The kudos and comments will really help to encourage me to continue writing these little glimpses as well as to post other completed stories for y'all to enjoy.


End file.
